When conducting important conversations and meetings, it can be desirable to limit disruptions or distractions caused by personal communications devices, such as mobile telephones and portable computing devices. It may therefore be desirable to prevent the portable communications devices from receiving wireless signals from outside of a meeting venue whilst the meeting is being conducted.
Additionally, if the topics of the discussion or the information being exchanged during the meeting is of a sensitive or confidential nature, it may be desirable to control the use of communication devices at the meeting venue or prevent such devices from sending and/or receiving wireless signals outside the meeting venue.